Gaming machines are a major component of the gaming industry. Traditionally, many gaming machines were designed from scratch in order to account for the particular game mechanics and payouts that applied to the game for which they were designed. This included custom cabinet designs, fixed system boards, and permanent mechanical reels. A major drawback of the custom and fixed game machine cabinets and systems is that they were fixed to one game exclusively. In order to change the game, a game machine operator would have to make major modifications to the game machine itself or replace the game machine altogether. This amounted to additional expense and delay in order to generate additional and different gaming experiences for patrons of a gaming resort or facility.
As electronic technologies continue to evolve, game machines have also evolved in order to allow for continued flexibility of cabinets and game systems. Such flexibility is useful in allowing players to interact with multiple systems on a game machine (i.e., loyalty programs) or to play multiple games with the same game machine cabinet. LCD displays and shifting mechanisms would be used in order to change the appearance and functionality of a game machine. While these newer systems allowed for increased variability, these systems generally involved more expensive display technologies and control systems in order to provide such variability.
It is an object of the present disclosure to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages.